NewGame+/Guide:Infinity Blade II NewGame+
Preparations Before beginning NewGame+, it is suggested that you get your character to around level 60 and that you obtain the Gem Set by beating the Negative bloodlines. This will be useful for maximizing your XP gain during "rest" NGs. Rest NewGame+ Rest NGs are NGs where you buy XP+ gems in order to maximize your XP gain to master many different items and improve your stats in the process. You will be doing a rest NG about once every 5-15 NGs. During rest NGs you will want to equip the Gem Circle, an armor piece with a Hexagon gem slot, and items that have not been fully mastered. It is not advisable to try to master every item fully because after a while of resting it is better to rush to a higher NG to increase your XP gain per kill. Rush NewGame+ Rush NGs are NGs where you try to beat Raidriar as quickly as possible. This can be done in only 4 rebirths if, after killing the Stone Demon, you close out of the app and open it again. This will open the seal but will also allow you to continue to the MX-Goliath, allowing you to open 2 seals in 1 rebirth. You can also fight the skycage enemies as well as Ryth for additional XP; however, it is often advisable to rush to a high enough NG where fighting them is too difficult to try. Stat Points Your stat points should be allocated in one of three ways: * If you're going to use dual, you should allocate 90% into attack and 10% into health. * If you're going to use all 3 types of weapons, you should allocate 80% into attack, 10% into health, and 10% into shield. This is most recommended because it allows you to use every weapon for the most stat points. * If you feel like it, you can also go for 100% into attack; however, this locks you into dual weapons and can be difficult to pull off effectively. Other Useful Advice * Using "Restart Rebirth 1" at the beginning of every NG will drastically increase your gold gain. This is because the game thinks you are on the first rebirth of OG when you go into a new NG, so it gives you the gold associated with the first rebirth of OG. Upon pressing Restart Rebirth 1, the game properly sets the amount of gold gained per battle. * It is easy to only use the gem set during NG+; however, it is most advisable to continue using as many weak items as possible, as it is easier to master them to gain more stat points. * It is always important to check the shop at the beginning of every rebirth for XP+ gems. Having an XP+ gem makes progression far faster in both rush and rest NGs. * The Key Treasure Map can give you a large key at the beginning of every NG for only 8,000 gold pieces. * Don't feel obligated to follow a specific rush-rest pattern; choose to rush or rest based on the difficulty of enemies. * Don't worry about the stats of an item when equipping it. The most important things for an item to have are hexagon gem slots for armor and rings and sufficient dodges for dual and light users. * Never put stats into magic. Your ring slot should be dedicated to a ring that has a hex slot. * If you want, you can master every item in your old game save file so that it becomes unlocked in your NewGame+ save automatically. Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Guides